<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny by rhodrymavelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721690">Funny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne'>rhodrymavelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Hannibal finally got Will to appreciate the beauty of killing, Will tries to kill both of them. Only Hannibal isn’t about to let things end…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happens after the end of the series, when Will and Hannibal go over the cliff’s edge. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the last several months, it has owned me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am alive. I don’t even feel like anything is broken. My limbs are still intact. Not even one has been hacked off. I am whole, yet I can still taste the blood on my lips, feel the force of my blade slamming into the Dragon’s flesh, Hannibal’s strength striking him from behind, what should have been the conclusion to our dance. A beautiful finish no one should have survived.</p>
<p>I have lost. I’m not sure if I whisper or simply think these words. Hannibal still hears me. </p>
<p>“With you and I, there can never be any conclusive victory.” His dark eyes are brilliant, yet grave. “Those were your own words, Will, even if they were yet another snare you laid for me.” </p>
<p>I can feel the restraints around my wrists and ankles, tying me to the bed. “You should know by now you cannot trust me.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” He sighs, leaning forward to touch my face. “Once more, I shared a rare gift with you, one you didn’t want. That’s the third time you’ve broken my heart and betrayed me, Will.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to kill me now?” Hannibal is clean, bruised, but he’s wearing a burgundy shirt and slacks. Someone was thoughtful enough to provide him with a change of clothes after our fall. “Or eat me?”</p>
<p>“I’ve spent far too much time, trying to get you back just to give up on you now.” He smiles a little, showing a hint of the devil, the master manipulator lurking within. “Rest for now. Remember, even if you were free, there’s nowhere to run.”</p>
<p>“I can’t go home.” The bleak truth escapes from my lips along with all that was lost. Washed away by the ocean along with my wedding ring. “Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Will, you are home.” Sorrow flickers in his eyes, a light within the darkness. “The longer you deny your true place, the more we both will suffer.”</p>
<p>“Better to suffer than to be bored.” I let out an angry chuckle, straining at my restraints. I could get free of them. Perhaps Hannibal meant for me to get free. “Isn’t that why you keep me around?”</p>
<p>“I keep you around because you’re precious to me. More precious than my freedom, perhaps even my life.” He allowed the corner of his mouth to lift. “One of the reasons you’re precious, Will, is because you’ve never bored me.”</p>
<p>He turns away, leaving me alone with my own thoughts, my own dilemma. How do I get out of this? I tried to kill the monsters, Hannibal and myself. I failed. </p>
<p>Failing that, what do I do next? What was my next move? I had to come up with a next move fast. Before it was too late. Before Hannibal came up with a move first. </p>
<p>I turned my head and heard a low, sobbing sound. It was coming from me, only it wasn’t crying. It was laughing. </p>
<p>I buried my head into the pillow and laughed, feeling the tears run down my face. All this trouble to save lives, all this determination to sacrifice my own, and what did it all come down to?</p>
<p>Being tied in the bed of Hannibal Lecter. </p>
<p>It was so funny I could die laughing. Perhaps I would if I was lucky. I doubted I’d have any such luck. </p>
<p>Sunshine came through the window, kissing my eyelids. I could see the reflection of the light off the sea. The sight gladdened me. It was something I wouldn’t have seen again if I’d died. </p>
<p>How strange to be glad of such a thing. How strange to be grateful to Hannibal for saving me, so I could see it. </p>
<p>Pretty funny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lines "With you and me there can be no conclusive victory" come from Hannibal Season 3: Digestivo. The words "I shared a rare gift with you but you didn't want it" come from Hannibal Season 2: Mizumono.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>